The present invention relates to metal substrates and attached elastomeric layers and, more particularly, to glass guidance components for use in automotive vehicles, wherein the component includes a metal reinforcement with a thermosetting bonding veneer which is overlaid by a second thermosetting material. More specifically, the present invention encompasses a metal reinforcement having a peroxide cured thermoset bonding veneer bonded to the metal and a sulfur cured rubber overlying the bonding veneer.
Polymer coated metals are advantageously used in the automotive industry. Metal reinforcement in a seal provides rigidity for flush glazing systems. An elastomeric extrusion typically covers the metal to protect adjacent surfaces and the metal itself. The elastomeric extrusion preferably permits the resiliency and conformability of the metal reinforcement while enhancing resistance to the elements including extreme temperature fluctuations and providing an interface with a panel. The elastomeric extrusion needs a heat activated thermosetting adhesive to bond to the metal reinforcement.
Typically, the process of providing a metal strip with an EPDM coating begins at a coil coating facility where the metal is cleaned, dried and coated with a primer. Solvents of the primer are evaporated and the coated metal is baked to leave a layer of primer on the metal. An adhesive such as a heat activatable adhesive is then applied to the primer. The adhesive is best activated at time of vulcanization of the profile.
The use of adhesives and primers and their associated processing steps adds a significant cost factor to the end product. Alternatively, the application of the adhesive to the metal can be done in line during the extrusion process. Further, as each of these steps may encounter variances, there is the potential for increased scrap. That is, the additional coatings required to employ the adhesive, introduce further variances in the process and may lower the effective manufacturing rate. Thermosetting heat activated adhesives tend to flake off at the roll forming station resulting in blisters.
Therefore, the need exists for a multi-layer component having an elastomeric material attached to a metal, wherein delamination is reduced. The need also exists for a seal having a metal bonded to an elastomeric material, wherein the need for adhesives and solvents during manufacturing is reduced. The need also remains for a glass guidance component having an EPDM sufficiently bonded relative to a metal carrier to preclude delamination during use, without requiring expensive adhesives or processing steps.
The present invention provides a laminate having a metal layer integrally bonded to a peroxide cured rubber bonding veneer having a cross linked EPDM bonded to the bonding veneer.
In a particular configuration, the present invention provides a glass guidance component having a metal reinforcement, a peroxide cured rubber bonding veneer integrally bonded to and encapsulating the metal reinforcement and a cross linked EPDM bonded to the bonding veneer.
The present construction sufficiently adheres the bonding veneer to the metal reinforcement to substantially preclude a non-destructive separation. As the outer EPDM layer is generally compatible with the bonding veneer, the EPDM outer layer may be disposed on the bonding layer and cured in a traditional manner.